Banter of the Male Species
by emeraldoni
Summary: Well, this certainly wasn't supposed to happen. Closest friends certainly took on a new meaning, a very pleasurable one, at least, if Sasuke or Naruto would ever admit to it... SasuxNaru...Yaoi...'Naruto'


**Banter of the Male Species**

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

WARNING: Yaoi content, but no lemon.

"_Because…"_

Naruto rolled over on his lumpy cot, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to fall asleep.

"_You are my-"_

He tensed as the sound of a cat screeched outside his window.

"_-Closest friend."_

Naruto pulled himself up from the floor, padding softly into the little kitchenette just a few feet away. The night was cool, shady and damp, a night after a long storm, the after smell of rain in the air.

Naruto slid onto a cold stool, his skin prickling with goose bumps as his eyes unfocused. When had this happened? Wasn't he supposed to be in love with Sakura? He felt sick, disgusted with himself. To even be thinking such thoughts… well, it was wrong.

Sasuke was his _friend. _His best friend, as close as a brother, and nobody thought those things about their brother, definitely not. He shuddered, but somehow it didn't release the pictures inside of his head, if anything, it made them even more vibrant.

God dammit!

Never, ever, should this have happened. Never should these feelings have appeared, never should the mental images taken note in his mind. They were like cankers that would not leave, eating away at him until he would crack. How could he be _idiotic _enough to have mistaken rivalry, friendship, for something like _that? _They were completely different, and shouldn't even be used in the same sentence.

It didn't really matter anyway. Sasuke was Sakura's; that would never change. Not that Sasuke had made any move to initiate himself upon Sakura, nor vice-versa. Even after that promise of a lifetime, which Naruto had fulfilled, and even after those years of painful searching and battling, nothing had changed much. At least, with Sasuke it hadn't. He was still the same closed off, intense, dark boy—young man—that he had been year before.

Sakura didn't follow him around anymore; she treated him more with a friendly patience than anything else. Naruto figured the hurt she had experienced as Sasuke's betrayal was too much for her, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind either way.

Naruto minded. They _should _be together. Sasuke was Sakura's. That was how it always was, and how it should be. Then he could sweep the dreams out of his mind like cobwebs long left alone.

Closest friends…

Naruto still acted the same, and if anything, he was even more exuberant than before. They attributed it to the fact that Sasuke was back, on his own accord, and only under probation. They never thought that Naruto was making up for something, that maybe the joy—even for him—was a little too much. It wasn't really out of character though, so not much was thought on it.

Naruto was glad. He would not want them to realize that he was thinking _bad _thoughts of a certain someone, thoughts that should never, ever be thought.

Naruto groaned as his head slumped onto the cold tile. It did nothing to cool his heated body. Even with the goose bumps, boxer shorts and tank top, he was over heating in an awfully wrong way. Yet somehow the memoir of that little forbidden escapade in the landscape of his brain—though bad—felt _really good_.

But even after calming himself down, tucking himself back into bed, Naruto could not fall asleep. He stared up at the shadowed ceiling, hands behind his head as he tried to calm his mind.

'_I wonder what Sasuke's doing…?'_

No! He would not think on that! He would think about something normal, like Sakura's really short skirt, or the cute girl at the ramen stand. He would _fanaticize _about them, not some extremely tone, muscled, dark haired—

Fuck.

'_You know what? Fuck it all.'_

Naruto sat up, pulling on the closest clothes he could find, then jumped out the window.

Sandals slapped from roof to roof as Naruto flitted away from yellow streetlamps, in shadows. Dark windows surrounded him, leading to sleeping bodies, but Naruto only searched for one. It didn't take long either. Sasuke was barely three blocks away.

What he was doing, Naruto hadn't a clue. But he was bored and he had the Uchiha on his mind, even if the thoughts were kind of tainted.

Hopefully Sasuke wasn't too pissed off.

Not that Naruto gave a damn.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sasuke glared at the ceiling, hands behind his head as his darkened eyes furrowed ominously. His body seemed to itch at him, and for some odd reason he just wanted to climb out of his skin. Maybe it had something to do with that disturbing dream that he had just had…

Ugh, he didn't even _want _to think of that. That was just… that was…

Damn it.

No matter. In fact, he would just go take a quick cold shower, forget that ever happened, especially with _him, _then maybe pretend to be annoyed with Sakura. Of course, it didn't help that Sasuke's body screamed in complete opposition to his mind, and that really got to him. Over the years the young Uchiha had learned to control his physical being to the merest twitch. This feeling was totally out of his hands though, and he absolutely hated it.

Unfortunately, his body loved the feeling.

Sasuke growled, shoving himself up from the bed to sit and kneed his forehead with callused palms. This was wrong, so very wrong, and he was… well, to put it like Sakura would, grossed out with that weird… dream. And a very lusty, pleasurable, needy, desirable—.

Sasuke cut himself off, only to be interrupted moments later by his window sliding open, a soft knock on the trim. Sasuke did what he was trained to do, and with a blur of limbs grabbed the person, shoving them to the wall.

"Oi! Sasuke! What the hell?"

Sasuke froze. What kind of luck did he have? Why the fuck would Naruto show up in the middle of the night, and right when he was in such turmoil already? Sasuke began to reconsider siding with Konoha again, only because it did this to him.

At the moment though, his thoughts trailed away as he noticed how close Naruto's body was to his, how muscles strained under his long digits, how Naruto's breath caressed his cheek.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Why did he have to get in such a compromising situation, and why couldn't he pull away?

"Eh… Sasuke?"

That was it! He had to get this out of his system, and this was his chance. Afterwards, he would just knock Naruto out, or use gen-jutsu on him, and the Kyuubi container would never know the difference.

Sasuke growled, and with another shove, pushed himself against Naruto's body.

Naruto froze for a moment when he felt the Uchiha's lips on his own. Was this supposed to happen? What the hell was going on? Was he really awake? The nip on his lower lips proved that he was, indeed, awake. And somehow, he was really happy… especially when he took control, shoving Sasuke to the ground, his tongue invading the Sharingen user's mouth.

Biceps flexed under strong fingers as Sasuke struggled, running his hands over Naruto's body, which crushed his to the cool wooden floor. A deep growl came from both of their throats as lust invaded their bodies.

In a display of dominance, Sasuke flipped them over, making him to be the one on top, straddling Naruto as he caressed his abdomen under the thin black shirt. Their lips still battled and Sasuke loved how the way Naruto pulled him closer by the neck.

Before either knew what had happened, in their eccentric wrestling match, both were shirtless, groping each other with an avid intensity. They bit, scratched, kissed, sucked, doing everything that felt good and empowering. Naruto nipped at Sasuke's collarbone as Sasuke grasped Naruto's hips, pressing them against his.

And the friction between them, even clothed, sent them into ecstasy, both gasping. Yet somehow in the shocking pleasure, the lust-filled haze wore away, leaving the two men breathing heavily on the floor, staring at the ceiling in a stunned silence.

"Fuck." Muttered Naruto, as Sasuke edged away.

A few more moments of silence reigned, until Sasuke turned his glare to Naruto, "You will _never _speak a word of this."

Naruto nodded, not trusting himself to speak anything but profanity, "This never happened." He finally said.

"No, it didn't." Agreed Sasuke, as both of them quickly put their discarded shirts back on.

Naruto headed towards the still open window, "See you at training tomorrow?"

The Uchiha nodded mutely, eyes glued to the blond shinobi as he disappeared into the cold night.

Interestingly enough, both looked forward to the meeting, especially considering Sakura wouldn't be there, and they would be alone.

Yeah, maybe they would try some different training…

It was worth a try, as long as nobody knew.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

**A/N:**……………

Where the fuck did that come from?

I dunno.

Anyways, my first shonen-ai! Celebrate!

You know, this wasn't even supposed to be this way. It started out (the first two paragraphs) a little drabble about Naruto's feelings, you know, something angsty, or whatever. Lovely, how _that _worked out.

I've become a smut addict haven't I? When did this happen? Meh.

Well, please tell me your thoughts, since that was my first SasuNaru fic.

Man! I never even like shonen-ai! And I've only read about a total of two yaoi fics, both SasuNaru! I don't even know… whatever…

Until next time,

emeraldoni


End file.
